Aparoid
.]] Aparoids are a race of insect-like creatures that are part-machine, part-life form. They serve as the main villain in Star Fox: Assault. They come in an immense variety, all of which or connected together by a hive mind ruled by the Queen. They have the ability to control other technology, as well as Cornerians who are nearby. Varieties Troops The most basic Aparoid unit is only slightly larger than Fox; they attack by charging at him and can be disposed of with one shot from a blaster. A slightly bigger and deadlier Aparoid acts like a mortar and is protected against basic blaster shots and machine-gun fire, but not charged shots. A missile-firing variant can be seen on the Aparoid Homeworld. Another, much bigger Aparoid normally remains in its spherical shell firing missiles. If you get close enough, it reveals its vulnerable head to charge towards you. Finally, there are Aparoid hatchers. Their sole purpose is to spawn more Aparoids. They have the ability to cling to walls, though they lack any defensive measures and do not attack Fox when he approaches. Apariod BOT:Century Bots When Fox was in the Fichina Climate Control Center:(FCCC), these guys suddenly appeared by the dozens. They travel in packs and use Falcon Bash to eliminate their targets. Ironically, they were blind(both sensor wise and visually. It was implied that the Century Bots weren't always Aparoids. There are also types of Aparoids that stay in one spot and act as living structures such as turrets or entire bases. Bosses These Aparoids are tougher than normal Aparoids. These Aparoids often carry Core Memories which reveal valuable information about the Aparoids (such as their ultimate weakness-apoptosis). Once a boss Aparoid is destroyed, any weaker Aparoids surrounding them die as well. The fan-dubbed Aparoid Moth is the first Aparoid encountered in Star Fox: Assault. It attacks with lasers on its wings and abdomen, and is capable of space flight. Another Aparoid Boss (called Aparoid Walker) is a large four-legged monster that has a multitude of attacks and powerful anti-aircraft defenses. The Aparoid Missile is an Aparoid that functions as a missile. It is composed of three parts, and accelerates as it loses each one. This Aparoid is one of the two Aparoid bosses to not have a Core Memory. Aparoid Generator This Aparoid was the only one to be a full robotic life form. It was originally the cooling unit for the climate control generator on planet Fichina. Pigma, however created this monster that shoots baddies out of its mouth, fly when legs are damaged, and dis-inhabits the planet in 7min. The Aparoid Queen Described by General Pepper as "The source of all Aparoid will", the Queen is capable of imitating the people that have been assimilated by the Aparoids. Their race claims that "It is not sacrifice, but evolution," and that all things are made for them to infect. When Star Fox Team entered and executed the self-destruct program, the entire species was destroyed. Aparoideation Aparoids can also infect other machines and organisms to add to their ranks through a process called Aparoideation, the end result being a fusion of sorts between the technology, the Cornerian, and the Aparoid. This doesn't appear to be a fast process, but that perhaps depends on the individual. During their invasion of Corneria, they were able to control many Cornerians, including General Pepper, who was fused with his flagship. The process appears to be reversible, as it is later reviled that Pepper survived the experience. Trivia * The Aparoids seem to draw heavy inspiration from Star Trek's Borg, which assimilate other life forms and have a single spokesperson representing the entire race. *They also seem to be heavily influenced by the Zerg from the popular real-time strategy game StarCraft, as both have insect-like forms and hierarchy, as well as desire to assimilate all life into their collective. *They are also similar to the Bug-form Replicators from Stargate SG-1 *Aparoids are very similar to the Buggers introduced in Orson Scott Card's novel Ender's Game. These creatures have an insect like appearance and are controlled by a central queen. Member's of the colony are considered expendable as they have no will of their own. Upon the queen's death, the entire colony dies. *The Aparoids are currently the only villainous entities that Andross had absolutely no involvement with. (The Androssians/Venomians were Andross's subjects/forced servants, The Sharpclaws were indirectly influenced by Andross, via using Scales as a puppet, and it was implied in Star Fox Command that Andross had created the Anglar race.) Category:Star Fox races Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Video game creatures Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional endangered and extinct species Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional insects Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional assimilating races Category:Fictional superorganisms Category:Fictional parasites Category:Fictional technopaths